¡Dejenme Morir!
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsu nace en el cuerpo equivocado, y cuando cumple 18 se suicida, 26 suicidios después, finalmente llega al cuerpo correcto, pero ella no lo sabe y sigue intentándolo sin éxito peligro muerte felicidad. Esto se saldrá de control muy pronto.
1. Prologo

— ¿Asi que cada vez que mueres despiertas en un nuevo cuerpo? — Preguntó el pequeño de cabello negro y piel morena dejando de ver el piso debajo de ellos para mirar los algo anaranjado ojos de la castaña a su lado.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Este ya es mi intento número 27! ¡¿puedes imaginarte cuan molestó es despertar 26 veces en un cuerpo extraño?! — Pregunto molesta inflando sus mejillas.

— Debe ser molesto. — Asintio de acuerdo — ¿Pero porque lo hiciste? — Quiso saber ahora con algo de curiosidad.

— Bueno... — Murmuró, ¿Porque lo hizo? oh cierto. — Porque no pertenecia... No importaba a donde fuera o que hiciera, sentia que no encajaba... que sobraba. — Apreto su pecho con su pequeña mano y recordo por unos segundos una imagen que la hizo negar

— ¿y tú porque quieres saltar? — Quizo saber mirando ahora al niño.

— Rompi mi brazo... y no podre jugar en el proximo partido de Béisbol. — Respondio ahora inseguro de que esa fuera una buena razón para acabar con su vida. Si, ahora se sentía pesimo, pero al menos el tenia a su padre que siempre le hacia sentir bien... Nunca se sintio sobrante a su lado...

— Eso es una soberana estupidez. — Dijo sin tapujos la niña. — Tu brazo sanara, y ademas hasta donde se el béisbol es un deporte de equipo, y sin importar que tan bueno sea un jugador su victoria no puede depender de solo una persona. — Suspiro colocándose de pie para caminar por la baranda del techo y empujar al niño hacia atras haciendo que cayera sentado en el piso del tejado.

— ¿que haces? — Pregunto en cuanto salio de la confusión.

— Probablemente no sea la mas adecuada para decir esto, pero deberias darle una vida una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez no seas tan dramatico por un brazo roto. — Le sonrio y se dejo caer esperando la caide que llego mas rápido de lo esperada, pero cayo sobre algo ¿suave?

— ¡vivire! ¡Pero tu también tienes que hacerlo! ¡solo una segunda oportunidad! — Chillo el pequeño sujetándola de los hombros luego de que la tiro de la muñeca para que cayera sobre él en lugar de al piso.

— Pero... Esta ya es la 27...

—¡No importa! Yo estare contigo... asi que no volveras a sentir que no encajas... — La chica le vio algo sorprendida, para luego resoplar.

— No prometo que no lo volvere a intentar, pero al menos por hoy ya estoy muy cansada como para hacerlo.— Se rindió, comer, dormir e intentarlo de nuevo no parecia una mala idea.

— ¡Genial! por cierto! ¡Soy Yamamoto Takeshi! — Se presento con una sonrisa demasiado brillante para alguien que casi se mata.

— Un gusto Takeshi, Yo soy... — Ahora que lo pensaba ¿esta bien dar su nombre de origen? bueno, se suponia que ahora este cuerpo era suyo por el momento... — ¿sabes quien soy?

— ¡Dame-Tsuna! — Pero que nombre mas extraño le toco. — ¡Vamos! Mi padre debe estar esperándome para la cena, el Sushi que hace es el mejor. — Se levanto tirando su mano mientras ella le seguia ¿sushi? bueno, ¿quien era ella para rechazar comida gratis? Ya luego averiguaría sobre Dame-Tsuna


	2. Primer intento

Aparentemente Dame-Tsuna era solo un cruel apodo dado por los demas niños, y su nombre por el momento era Tsunange Sawada, no tan malo... También era hija de una madre soltera por lo que pudo notar, una encantadora mujer llamada Nana, que cocinaba como los dioses.

Al parecer Takeshi se tomo en serio sus palabras y ahora no la dejaba nunca sola, como su aterradora y sonriente sombra... El pequeño le estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos, en serio, ningun niño de ocho años debería dar tanto miedo... Lo que le llevaba a su siguiente descubrimiento, tenia ocho putos años, ¡Mierda! ¡Ella ya paso por toda la infancia y pubertad! ¡no quería volver a eso! ¡Tenia 18 años por Dios! Cuando se entero casi se intento tirar de nuevo, pero Takeshi la detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando el intento como si fuera una broma...

— ¡H-Hibari-san! — Chillaron algunos de sus compañeros al ver al infame demonio de Nanimori golpeando a algunos chicos de años superiores.

—¡Oh eso fue increíble! — Aparecio la pequeña al frente del carnívoro antes de que cualquiera pudiera ver que hacía.

— Callate herbívora o te mordere hasta la muerte. — Ante aquello varias personas sudaron frio temiendo por la vida de la pequeña.

— ¡¿En serio lo harias?! — Pregunto con sus ojos brillando y varios pudieron jurar ver petalos de rosas volar por el lugar.

— Lo haria... — Respondio algo inseguro Hibari esta niña era diferente a los herbívoros normales... Era extraña.

— ¡Eres tan amable! — Le sonrio de forma sincera mientras detras de ellos todos murmuraban un "¿¡quien?!" al mismo tiempo que una flecha atravesaba el corazon del carnívoro sin piedad dejandolo de piedra.

— ¡Tsu-chan! — Aparecio Takeshi a su lado corriendo. — te dije que me esperaras

— Pero estaba aburrida, y ¡encontré un nuevo metodo!

— ¿Método? — Pregunto curioso

— ¡Si, para suicidarme! ¡Hibari-san dijo que me morderia hasta la muerte! ¡¿no es eso fantastico?!— "¡¿que?!" fue la respuesta generalizada que dio la audiencia que se había formado a su alrededor.

— Pero eso seria homicidio, no suicidio. — "¿Ese es su único problema?!" Pensaron atrás y Tsu parecio pensarlo.

— Bueno... No estoy segura. — Murmuró pensativo mientras Takeshi sonreía.

— Papá dijo que te llevará a comer hoy ¿vamos? quizas podremos preguntarle a él

— Oh esa es una buena idea. — Asintio para luego caminar a su lado hasta que recordó algo. Se dio la vuelta y ante la estupefacción de todos los presentes le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven cuervo. — ¡Gracias por todo! Espero que tengas un buen dia y me puedas morder hasta la muerte en otra oportunidad. — se despidió volviendo con su amigo cuya sonrisa parecia mas apretada que de costumbre.

Durante esa semana varios herviboros pudieron atestiguar que el carnivoro estaba de buen humor ya que no les rompió tantos huesos como de costumbre y tambien varios pudieron ver como acechaba (acosaba) a su presa (pequeño y tierno animalito, lease Tsu-chan)


	3. Segundo intento

Si habia algo en lo que se considerara experta y que le gustará hacer, era hacer orgullosas a sus madres, desde que tenía uso de razón supo que no habia nada mejor en el mundo que ver la sonrisa acompañada por los ojos llenos de orgullo en el rostro de su madre.

— Buenos dias Mamá — Saludo a su madre, y debia admitir que una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordaba que no era su madre, pero la intuición que siempre le salvo, le decía que lo era.

— Oh Tsu-chan ¿porque te levantaste tan temprano? — Pregunto curiosa, su pequeña ahora despertaba temprano por su cuenta para ir a la escuela, pero aun faltaba mucho para que tuviera que ir.

— Queria hacer el desayuno, Mamá, sientate, sientate. — Le dijo mientras comenzaba a servir la mesa.

— Todo se ve delicioso. — Murmuro maravillada al ver el desayuno que su hija le preparo.

— Y eso no es todo, mira. — Saco todas las pruebas que rindio recientemente que tenian un puntaje sobresaliente, bueno la mayoria, el japones era dificil, tuvo suerte de que su Madre original era japonesa y le enseño desde pequeña.

— Mi Tsu-chan... — Murmuro sin creer lo que tenia enfrente tomando a su pequeña y abrazandola para darle multiples besos en la mejilla.

— ¡Mamá! — Se quejó riendo para luego comer su desayuno junto a su madre sintiendo esa extraña calidez.

— ¿Se te ocurrió un metodo? — Pregunto curiosos Takeshi al verla sonreir y mas feliz de lo usual.

— ¡Si! ¡Mamá me dijo que comiendo manzanas! ¡Dijo que compraria un monton para cuando regresara a casa! — ¡Tenia a la mejor Mama del mundo!

— Me alegro por ti. — Asintio, no habia escuchado lo de las manzanas... Pero si Mamá se lo sugirio seria como con las almendras, comeria muchas, hasta hartarse y luego se rendiria antes de que fuera letal, en definitiva Mama tenia los mejores metodos.

Nota de la autora:

La pepa de la manzana contiene arsenico por lo que en grandes cantidades puede ser fatal, y Nana le ayuda luego de que vio lo feliz que le hacia probar nuevos métodos para suicidarse, aunque por lo general la sabotea un poco.

Si se conocen mas métodos soy toda oídos.


	4. Tercer intento

Muchos creerían que Tsu usaría sabiamente su super intuición para escapar del peligro, como cualquier persona normal haría, pero se debia recordar que Tsu no era una persona normal. Las personas normales no se suicidan y terminan en cuerpos extraños y las personas definitivamente no buscaban nuevos métodos de acabar con su vida con una sonrisa llena de maravilla en el rostro. Asi que obviamente Tsu no uso su super intuición de la forma en que una persona normal lo haría.

— Cada celula de mi cuerpo me dice que tome la piedra que esta en el piso, te golpe con ella y luego corra tan lejos y rápido como pueda. — Dijo la pequeña de ahora 12 años al chico de cabello blanco, con unos hermosos ojos lila, llenos de curiosidad y malicia.

— ¿y lo haras? — Pregunto curioso sin un apice de miedo en sus ojos, tan solo curiosidad por lo que la niña haría a continuación. Miéntras las alarmas en la cabeza de Tsu se volvían cada vez mas fuertes y claras **_"¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡huye!"_** le gritaba desesperada su intuición.

La chica de ojos chocolate tan solo sonrio de forma amplia dejando ver un brillo anaranjado como el atardacer en estos, y las rosas florecieron a su alrededor, y esta vez incluso algunos lirios, se sumaron.

Esa tarde cuando Nana llego a casa encontrandose con su hija acompañada de un extraño chico albino tan solo pudo sorprenderse un poco ante las palabras de su hija.

— ¿Me lo puedo quedar Mamá? Por favor, por favor, Lo amo. — Y ya que su hija nunca le pedia nada no pudo mas que sonreir y preguntarle al chico si la habitación de huespedes estaba bien.


	5. Cuarto intentó

Cuando asociarse con el amante de los malvaviscos no rindio los frutos esperados, nuevas medidas debieron tomarse, como jugar en el parque hasta altas horas de la noche. Lamentablemente cierto infame prefecto, se aseguró de que las calles que la pequeña animal, visitaba estuvieran libres de herbívoros molestos. Tsu enserio lamentaba haber conocido al carnivoro a veces. Aunque él no era el unico que le traia problemas o mejor dicho la sacaba de ellos, Takeshi paso a convertirse en un seudo caballero de brillante armadura que venía a su rescate cada vez que estaba en peligro, Tsk.

Esa noche en especial decidió que era hora volver ya que estaba aburrida, y le estaba dando frio, cuando vio una ¿lagartija?

 _La mire._ _Me miro._ _Nos miramos._ Penso la chica al ver a la lagartija para luego ver como la lagartija se daba la vuelta y la miraba ¿Quería que la siguiera? Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ademas su intuición le decía que se encontraria de frente al peligro si iba, asi que era ganar, ganar.

— Esto no era lo que esperaba. — Se quejó con la lagartija al ver a un hombre de traje sangrando de su hombro.

— ¿Quien eres? — Preguntó el extraño con Fedora apuntando un arma en su dirección.

— Oh ahora esto mejoro. — Asintio con sus ojos reluciendo naranja ante el peligro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer que le disparará este cayo de forma elegante sentado contra la pared. — Justo cuando se ponia divertido. — Suspiro sacando su celular.

— No hospitales... — Murmuró aun apuntando su arma a la niña. — Solo vete.

— ¿Quieres vivir o no? — Preguntó bajando su rostro para que la pistola quedará en su frente sin un apice de miedo en sus ojos.

— Quiero hacerlo. — Respondió sin dudarlo y la pequeña asintió.

— Entonces, callate. — Contesto llamando a emergencias. — Hu-Hubo un accidente... le... dispare... a Mi Papa... lo intente... llevar a emergencias pero se desmayo... ayuda por favor. — Comenzo a sollozar y el mayor debió admitir que tenía buenas habilidades actorales.

Un par de horas después despertó con la pequeña niña durmiendo a su lado algo sorprendido.

— Le dijo a los doctores que te disparo por accidente, y lloró, y lloró, hasta que los doctores y las enfermeras prometieron no llamar a los policías. — Le habló un adolescente con cabello albino y ojos violeta. Byakuran quién no creyo que la castaña se hubiera quedado en casa de Yamamoto, salio a buscar a la niña encontrandola en el hospital con el asesinó ensangrentado, bueno sin importar el mundo, esos dos siempre gravitaban uno cerca del otro.

— Kuran... — Murmuró la niña despertando al escuchar la voz de su amigo. — Oh estas vivo, felicidades. — Le dijo al italiano para luego bajarse de la cama. — Ya me voy a casa, buena suerte. — Caminó hasta el albino que la tomo en brazos.

— ¿Cual es tú nombré? — ¿Darle su nombre a un sospechoso extrañó potencialmente peligroso?

— Tsunange Sawada. — Respondió sin dudar. — ¿Como se llama él? — Señaló a la lagartija sobre la cabeza del mayor

— ¿Quieres saber su nombre y no el mio? — Preguntó curioso viendo a la chica bajandose de hombros. — León.

— Bye Bye León, cuida bien a tu amigo. — Se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

Mas tarde cuando los chicos caminaban de vuelta a la residencia Sawada el albino no pudo evitar preguntarle a la pequeña porque le ayudo, si Tsuna en todos los universos _(o en la mayoria)_ era un pan de Dios, pero esta Tsuna... No, Tsu era diferente, por lo que no se compraba que le hubiera ayudado por la bondad de su corazón.

— Nuestras vidas nos pertenecen, por lo que tenemos el derecho a elegir que hacer con ellas, ya sea morir y vivir. — Respondió bostezando. — Él queria vivir, asi que solo le di una ayuda, nada mas que eso. — Pensó un poco y suspiró.— Ademas, tengo gente que me importa y me gustaria creer que si estan en peligro alguien les ayudaría como yo le ayude.

— Probablemente no les ayudarían.— Dijo de forma fria viendo al frente.

— Probablemente no. — Respondió riendo mientras se acomodaba en el calido hombro del mayor.— Pero aun asi... No es un mal pensamiento.

— No, no lo es... — Sonrió suavemente.


	6. Quinto intentó

Como todo adolescente con problemas Xanxus decidio escapar de su casa, y ya que no quería ser encontrado tomo el primer vuelo al lugar mas recóndito y menos conocido que pudo encontrar. Nanimori Japón ¿que clase de lugar era ese? No lo sabia, pero mientras estuviera lejos de su familia estaria bien.

Pero lo que Xanxus no anticipo fue que la barrera del idioma le impidiera conseguir un lugar donde quedarse y terminara vagando por las calles sin rumbo, oh y como en toda escena cliche el clima se puso en su contra y termino escondiendose de la lluvia dentro de un juego de niños, oh Xanxus realmente queria matar a alguien ahora.

— _Mierda, esto es culpa de esas basuras._ — Se quejo en italiano mascullando todas las grocerias habidas y por haber, hasta que un relámpago _(o trueno la autora no recuerda cual es el que produce el sonido)_ y un chillido lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hiiiie! — Grito Tsuna y Xanxus por primera vez noto que no estaba solo, hizo ademan de sacar su arma, pero noto que su compañera no era nada mas que una niña de cabello castaño, que temblaba mientras sujetaba sus oidos.

El italiano se quedo quieto viendo a la pequeña, parecia un animal herido y escondiéndose de algun terrible depredador, con miedo... No, terror en sus ojos, sabia que muchos niños le temian a las tormentas _(incluso él tuvo miedo cuando era mas pequeño)_ pero el panico que la niña parecia experimentar iba mas alla de un simple miedo infantil y lo podia ver en sus ojos.

— _Basura, deja de chillar._ — Le dijo como consuelo notando que finalmente se gano su atención y que ella se quedo congelada, para luego intentar limpiar sus mejillas y las lagrimas que corrieron por ellas en un intento desesperado de cubrir su miedo, fallando epicamente, al escuchar otro estruendo que la hizo volver a sollozar.

Tsu odiaba los relámpagos, odiaba las tormentas, desde que era una niña y su abuela la cuidaba en los dias tormentosos cuando su madre quedaba atrapada en el trabajo hasta que la tormenta pasara y ella _(encerraba en una oscura habitación)_ se quejaba de cómo la vida de su hija hubiera sido mucho mejor si jamas se hubiera casado con su padre _(y por extensión si ella nunca hubiese nacido)._ Ella lo sabía, por eso no se quejaba _(Por eso se esforzaba en hacer a su madre orgullosa, en no causar problemas)_ y tan solo intentaba no molestar, pero aun asi no podía evitar asustarse, y querer que alguien, quien fuera la sacara de ese oscuro lugar y le abrazara diciendole que todo estaria bien, _pero eso nunca paso, y su trauma creció e hizo de todo para ocultarlo del mundo_.

— Yo... — Murmuró al extraño sintiendose patética, bueno al menos no habia riesgo de que alguien mas se enterara. — Lo siento... n-no¡hiiie! — Volvio a chillar abrazandose a si misma.

— Tsk _eres una basura molesta._ — Tomo a la niña de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si misma abrazandola y cubriendola con su chaqueta. — _Ningún relámpago te alcanzara mientras este aqui, asi que callate y dejame dormir._

— _No...no me alcanzaran_ Respondio luego de que se saliera de su estupor acomodandose en el pecho del extraño que sin saberlo dijo las palabras que siempre soño con oir.

Para cuando el sol salio y las nubes se retiraron, Xanxus desperto ante el sonido de unos molestos gritos.

— ¡ _Xanxus_! — Reconoció la voz de Massimo y se levanto notando un peso sobre él, cierto la pequeña basura. Intento quitarse la de encima, pero esta se aferraba a su camisa como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si le necesitará, pero eso no podia ser posible, nadie lo necesitaba o quería. _(Su madre lo vendio, su padre queria mas a su trabajo y sus hermanos no se le acercaban)_

— _Ya dejen de ser molestos._ — Se quejo con Tsuna en sus brazos ya que se nego a soltarle mientras despertaba de a poco.

 _— ¡¿estas bien?! ¡¿tienes idea del alboroto que armaste?!_ — Pregunto Enrico. Aunque no se acercara a su hermano menor, no significaba que no se preocupara por él o no lo quisiera era que solo que con su actitud temia presionarlo mucho si se acercaba y terminar alejandolo mas.

— _Puedo cuidarme solo, no soy un mocoso. —_ Respondio haciendo una mueca.

— _Ya tenemos que irnos, Papa esta como loco buscandote. —_ Añadio Federico.

— _No pueden llevarselo. —_ Intervino Tsu logrando que finalmente los italianos repararán en su presencia bajandose de los brazos de Xanxus pero manteniendo un agarre en su manga.

— _¿quien es la niña? ¿de donde la sacaste?_ — Pregunto Massimo a su hermano menor.

— _La encontre._ — Contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

— _Lo siento pequeña, pero Xanxus es nuestro hermano y tenemos que llevarle a casa con nosotros._ — Explicó Enrico intentando hacer entrar en razón a la niña, y Tsu entendia todo eso, pero eso no queria decir que lo aceptará.

— _En ese caso, él tambien es mi hermano, asi que yo lo llevare a casa._ — Lo abrazo del brazo y debia tomarse en cuenta que Tsu al jamas vivir una infancia normal habian momentos en que su comportamiento infantil la hacian hacer o decir cosas que sabia estaban mal. _— No puedes solo decidir que sea tu hermano asi no funcionan las cosas..._ _— ¿Xan-nii puede ser mi Hermano? por favor, por favor, lo amo. —_ Dijo con sus mejos ojos de cachorrito y un puchero adorable ¿y esos eran conejitos y gatitos en el fondo?. — _Ya que ustedes son hermanos de Xan-nii tambien pueden ser mis hermanos... —_ Y el cuarteto de hermanos rapidamente descubrio que al igual que Nana, eran incapaces de negarle sus caprichos al cielito. Suerte para ellos que ella no solía pedir mucho, mala suerte para ellos que cuando lo hacia siempre traia un dolor de cabeza.

Nana no cuestionó mucho cuando su hija llego con cuatros jovenes diciendo que eran sus nuevos hermanos, tampoco el que su hija pareciera hablar italiano con demasiada fluidez para ser normal, no, ella solo lo acepto, porque ahora su _pequeña tenia un compañero de tormentas_ y no volveria a esconderse de ella cada que estas ocurrieran, ademas la sonrisa alegre de su hija valia todo y tener cuatro hijos apuestos tampoco era malo.

En un mundo donde Tsu no ocultaba su temor a los relámpagos, jamas se habria encontrado con los hermanos Vongola e influido en su relación fortaleciendo la. No, en ese mundo habrian terminado separandose hasta que la búsqueda por poder los matara, y Xanxus intentará tomar Vongola a la fuerza dejando a Tsu como la unica heredera. Pero ese no era este mundo y Tsu no podia estar mas Feliz de tener cuatro hermanos con acceso ilimitado a armamento, gente peligrosa y conocimiento infinito sobre como matar a una persona _(y en su caso de como suicidarse)_ , a veces no era malo seguir su intuición.

— Oh este es un interesante cambió... — Murmuró Byakuran saliendo de su habitación con una bolsa de malvaviscos, al parecer tomo la decisión correcta en darle su espacio a Tsu...


	7. Sexto intentó

— Cuando dijiste que era peligroso, pensé que te referias a "Letalmente peligroso" no "Sexualmente peligroso" — Se quejo la castaña viendose amarrada en una silla en medio de una especie de teatro destartalado, bueno con suerte un pedazo de techo le caeria encima.

— Kufufu ¿con quien hablas? — Pregunto curioso el chico de peinado frutal.

— Con mi intuición. — Respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. — No voy a confiar en ti de nuevo. — Le recriminó a su pobre intuición que ya estaba por renunciar.

— ¿Malvavisco? — Pregunto Byakuran sentado en una mesa al frente de ella mientras comia malvaviscos de una bolsa proporcionada por el ilusionista.

— Lo de la confianza va para ti también. — Hizo una mueca intentando asesinarlo con la mirada. — No puedo creer que me hayas vendido por unos malvaviscos.

— Pero Tsu-chan son de edición limitada. — Hizo un pequeño puchero.

— Debi golpearte con la piedra cuando tuve la oportunidad. — Contesto inflando sus mejillas.

Ahora si preguntan como llegamos a esto bueno... Todo comenzó en la mañana cuando como todos los dias Kuran-chan, Takeshi y Tsuna iban a la escuela, todo normal hasta que el amante de los malvaviscos decidio que debían tomar una ruta alternativa, para variar las cosa. Cabe mencionar que esa ruta fue una trampa, en la cual Yamamoto termino enfrentandose por su cuenta a varios estudiantes de Kokuyo, mientras Byakuran "escortaba" al cielo a un lugar "seguro" _(lease la guarida enemiga)._

Y asi fue como llegaron al viejo Kokuyo land, donde luego de atar al cielo _(Mas por seguridad que otra cosa porque la chica cooperó en todo, incluso ella sugirio lo de la cuerda)_ el joven criminal amenazo con poseer su cuerpo dejandonos en la situación actual.

— Mira para ser honestos, si te encuentro atractivo, pero siento que si hago algo contigo terminare en la carcel asi que... — Su cuerpo podia tener 15 años, pero ella aun se consideraba una adulta en su cabeza, y no se supone que los adultos mantengan ese tipo de relaciones con los mas jovenes, bueno, no al menos de que quieran terminar en la cárcel

— Kufufu creo que hay un pequeño mal entendido. — Se acercó tomando el rostro de la chica con su mano haciendo que le viera de frente. — Por más tentador que pueda ser hacer lo que piensas... — Susurro con una sonrisa ladina.— Literalmente quiero poseer tu cuerpo, para llegar a tus queridos amigos mafiosos.

— ¿Amigos mafiosos? — Enarco una ceja, hasta donde sabia Kyoya se encargo de la mafia en Nanimori... Esperen. — ¿Te refieres a En-nii, Massi-nii, Fede-nii y Xan-nii? — No es como si ellos le hubieran dicho algo al respecto, pero habria que ser Estupido para luego de tres años de conocerse no darse cuenta en que estaban metidos.

— ¡Bingo! Usare tu lindo cuerpo para acercarme a uno de ellos y tomar control de Vongola. — ¿Vongola? oh, ¿ese no era el apellido de sus hermanos? si no mal recordaba tambien era el nombre de su Famiglia _(o como se dijera, su italiano estaba oxidado)_

— ¿y que harás luego?

— Kufufu destruire a toda esa basura mafiosa y luego el mundo. — Sonrio de forna escalofriante esperando ver el miedo en los ojos ajenos

— Uh sobre eso, no puedo prestarte este cuerpo, ni siquiera es mio para comenzar, y no puedes rentar algo que no es tuyo. — Se disculpó.

— ¿Disculpa? — Quizo saber pero al ver que ninguna explicación iba a ser dada negó. — No importa de todas formas lo tomare. — tomo el arma de esa sucia familia y tiro del gatillo _(La autora vagamente recuerda que asi sucedia, por supuesto con sus pequeñas modificaciones)._

— Hey ¿Estas vivo? — Escucho que le preguntaban y de a poco abrio los ojos encontrandose en una clase de pasteleria italiana frente a la misma chica que antes estaba atada pero ahora tomaba café mientras comía unas galletas.

— ¿Donde estamos? — Deseo saber mientras se recomponia, para este momento debería estar en el cuerpo de la chica, pero claramente no lo estaba a menos que...

— Si, estamos dentro de mí cabeza. — Asintió sorprendiendolo — De nuevo, es mi cabeza se todo lo que sucede aquí, incluso lo que piensas.

— Kufufu, tienes una voluntad mas fuerte de lo que pensé, mi error, pero lo arreglare de inmediato. — Hizo aparecer su tridente y el lugar enseguida empezo a arder.— Mucho mejor.

— Lamento decir que sera un error difícil de arreglar. — Tomo un poco de su cafe cerrando los ojos y el lugar volvio a estar tan impecable como antes y el tridente se convirtio en una escoba.

— ¿Que? ¿como...? — Se cuestionó, el era una niebla, que paso por los siete infiernos ¿como era posible que la voluntad de esta chica fuera mas fuerte que la suya?

— Podria haber ido al infierno, pero yo morí 26 veces. — Dijo de forma solemne y de repente el escenario cambio a cuerdo a sus palabras. — Me ahogue, golpee en la cabeza, me dispare, ahorque, queme, bebe cloro, me desangre, fui atropellada. — Enumero haciendo que Mukuro pasara por todas las situaciones descritas. — Lo quiera o no, soy sobreviviente. — Finalmente terminaron en un estrecho espació oscuro mientras relámpagos se dejaban oir. — Y ningun punk revolcandose en su propia miseria va a herir mí familia. — Finalizo levantandose y abriendo una puerta detrás de ella, para salir del lugar dejando a una pequeña piña intentando escapar.

— ¡Tsu-chan bienvenida! ¿tuviste un lindo encuentro con Mu-kun? — Quiso saber el joven albino comiendo malvaviscos a su lado.

— ¿Quien me liberó? — Porque su amigo se veía muy ocupado comiendo como para hacerlo. Gruño un poco sentándose mientras sujetaba su cabeza viendo alrededor.

— Chaos. — Saludo en italiano un hombre de Fedora que apuntaba al cuerpo casi inerte del ilusionista con un arma.

— Oh ¿Donde esta Leon? — Preguntó mirando alrededor sin encontrar al camaleón hasta que el arma del hitman brillo y el animal se hizo presente saltando a la chica. — Bueno, eso es algo que no ves todos los días. — Dijo un poco sorprendida tomando al pequeño camaleón en sus manos. — ¿que te trae por aquí?

— Vine a pagar mi deuda, pero no habia mucho que hacer. — Respondió bajandose de hombros tomando de la camisa a la piña.

— Déjalo. — Intervino la chica. — No es una amenaza, y estoy segura de que ya tuvo bastante castigo para una vida.

— ¿Lo dice la bondad de tu alma?

— Nah, solo no quiero ser cómplice de homicidio, bueno, al menos no por algo que ni siquiera me molestó mucho. — Contesto bajándose de hombros.

— ¡Tsuna! — Se escucho en la puerta la cual fue abierta por un cansado as del béisbol.

— Pequeña animal. — Apareció detrás Hibari.

— Ya llegaron por mi, hasta pronto señor italiano. — Se despidió quitandole la bolsa de malvavisco al albino para caminar hasta el resto de sus seudo amigos, con un Byakuran quejandose y haciendo pucheros detras de ella.

— Al menos cumpliste tu propósito y no tendre que preocuparme por un control de daños. — Sonrió para si mismo viendo al ilusionista en el suelo.

¿Quien diria que despues de el incidente los hermanos mayores de Tsuna enloquecerian con respecto a su seguridad y decidieran contratarle un guard—Tutor? ¿y quien podria haber predecido que por su sobre protección terminarán por conseguir al mejor Hitman del mundo para cuidarle?

Decima o no, Byakuran tenía razón, esos dos siempre estaban conectados _(Mas por los intintos posesivos y sadicos del hitman que por otra cosa)._


	8. Séptimo intentó

— No necesitó que alguien me cuide.— insistió por el teléfono Tsu. — Ya tengo a Takeshi, Kyoya e incluso Kuran-chan para eso. — Añadio para hacer sus palabras mas creibles.

— Se que les tienes aprecio, pero no pasa el hecho de que aun son niño—

— Tienen 15 y 17 difícilmente califican como niños. — Le interrumpió bufando y rodando los ojos.

— Aun asi son jóvenes e inexpertos, necesitas a alguien que pueda cuidarte mejor. — Hablo Massimo de forma seria.

— No soy una niña, no necesito una niñera. — Protesto _(suicidarse ya era dificil con Takeshi y Kyoya rondandola, no queria saber que mas dificil podia ser con alguien cuyo trabajo fuera mantenerla viva) —_ Si quieres que lo acepte ven y presentamelo tu mismo.

— Yo... tengo responsabilidades — Respondio pasando saliva.

— ¿Todos ustedes tienen responsabilidades? — _Cobardes, todos ellos._ Sabia perfectamente que ninguno seria capaz de negarle algo de frente, y por eso de repente estaban _ocupados_ , ja como si eso los hubiera detenido antes.

— Por supuesto.— Decidiendo usar la carta definitiva. — _Sorella..._ si algo te llegara a suceder de nuevo por nuestra culpa, ninguno de nosotros podriamos perdonarnoslo — Dijo haciendo a la chica suspirar, eso era un golpe bajo.

— No le cerrare la puerta en la cara cuando llegué. — Fue todo lo que dijo dando la conversación por terminada.

Cuando al dia siguiente un rostro familiar apareció en su puerta con una maleta en mano Tsu tan solo pudo verle en blanco.

— Debi haberte dejado desangrar cuando tuve la oportunidad. — Fue su saludo al Italiano que tan solo sonrio de forma maliciosa.

— Probablemente debiste. — Respondió de forma socarrona y Tsu pensó que era demasiado temprano para lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que la presencia del hitman prometia. — Mamá esta en la cocina, ire a despertar a Kuran-chan — Se retiró dejando a su invitado solo.

— Tsu-chan buenos dias. — La saludo el albino cambiandose de ropa mientras la chica se tiraba en su cama.

— Ya no me interesa la discusión filosófica sobre si es homicidio o no. — Dijo con su cara enterrada en una almohada. — ¿puedes solo matarme? por favor — Pidio en un suspiro ahogado.

— Por supuesto ¿como y cuando?

— ¿Deberia estar ofendida por la rapidez con la que aceptaste? Pense que me querias un poco mas como para dudar al menos un segundo. — Se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Es porque te quiero que no dude. — Contesto con una sonrisa que no le gusto mucho a la castaña...

— Mi intuición dice que tome la lampara te golpee y huya, divertido, no me dice que huya con Reborn, aunque se supone que vino a cuidarme — Murmuro mas para si misma.

— oh el Arcobaleno ya llego — susurro por lo bajo dejando su sonrisa de lado por unos segundos dejando su mirada ensombrecerse.

—Asi que me quiero quedar aquí un rato más. — Sonrio de forma genuina estirando su mano para que el chico la tomara sin darse cuenta del cambio en su semblante.

— Siempre eres interesante de observar. — Dijo tomando su mano y acostandose a su lado dejando que la chica se acomodara a su lado cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo ante su dulce aroma.

— Me alegra ser fuente de tu entretención. — Hablo con sarcasmo abriendo sus ojos para ver al mayor unos segundos pasando sus dedos por los triangulos debajo de sus ojos con delicadeza.

— ¿Tsu-chan? — La nombrada pestañeo dos veces para luego retirar su mano.

— Tengo hambre y morir de hambre no me parece una buena forma de morir. — se sentó en la cama. — Ademas tengo que echar a un italiano de mi cocina, dije que le abriría la puerta nada mas.

— Quiero ver eso. — Sonrio tomando una bolsa de malvaviscos para seguir la a la cocina.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina el olor al cafe lleno sus sentidos y Tsuna casi podía saborearlo, Dioses era el cielo...

— ¿Café? — Preguntó el italiano sosteniendo dos tazas y pestañeo ante la rapidez de la joven para quitarle una de las tazas.

— Puedes quedarte. — Contesto sentándose a disfrutar su café.

— ¿Ustedes tambien ven los pétalos? ¿y esos son rayos de sol? — Pregunto el hitman.

— Oh las margaritas cayendo en cascada son nuevas. — Comentó Kuran-chan sacando unas gafas de sol.

— Oh Tsu-chan se ve mas feliz de lo usual, sabia que Reborn-kun le agradaria. — Sonrio Nana trayendo el desayuno.

— ¿Te llamas Reborn? Tus padres debieron odiarte. — Dijo de forma honesta Tsuna, algunos nombres simplemente no deberían ser legales, eran como una clase de abuso infantil.

En el momento en que una vena se dejo ver en la frente del Hitman y Leon cambió de forma Tsu pensó que quizás tener a Reborn no seria tan malo.


	9. Octavo capitulo

Cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba con profundidad intentando relajarse unos segundos, para luego abrir los ojos, era inútil ese sentimiento seguia ahí, molestándola, haciendo la sentir extraña, dandole pensamientos que nunca antes pasaron por su cabeza y confundiendola a mas no poder.

— Reborn. — Llamo a su guarda espaldas mientras era atrapada en los brazos de este.

— Sabes esto se esta volviendo algo repetitivo ¿no crees? — Pregunto luego de la decima vez _(ese dia)_ que atrapaba a la chica cayendo desde una gran altura.

— ¿que se supone que haces cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien? — Le ignoró completamente tocando su pecho intentando concentrarse en ese sentimiento en un vago intento de descubrir de que se trataba. Por lo general su Tutor le abria golpeado por no escucharle pero acababa de escuchar algo interesante.

— Oh ¿ya llego la primavera para nuestro lindo cielito? — Se burlo notando la seria mirada de confusión que la chica le daba. — Espera ¿tu te has enamorado antes cierto? — La vio pestañear como si no entendiera la pregunta y evito gruñir. — ¿sexo? ¿una cita? ¿un beso? ¿lo que sea?

— Nada. — Contestó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

— ¿No dijiste que tenías 18 años antes de morir? — Era una historia rara si, pero en un mundo con mafiosos con flamitas y cajitas mágicas todo podia ser posible.

— No veo tu punto. — Elevó una ceja y el Hitman suspiro bajandola y dejandola en el suelo.

— Bueno pensar en alguien mucho puede tener muchos significados ¿que mas te pasa?

— Yo... es un sentimiento extraño — Murmuró intentando encontrar las palabras que le ayudaran a describir ese sentimiento. — Es calido, como cuando Mama me abraza, y me hace querer estar con él todo el tiempo... pero mas que nada...— Susurro colocándo ambas manos sobre su pecho apretandolas un poco mientras una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. — Quiero verlo sonreír. — Levantó su mirada para dejarle ver sus ojos donde un bello anaranjado como el atardecer se dejaba ver sorprendiendo al hitman.

— Tu... — Le vio un segundo sorprendido para luego resoplar pasando su mano por su cabello. — No puedo creer que haya perdido antes de comenzar. — Murmuró, como todo profesional sabia reconocer la derrota cuando la veía.

— ¿Perder que? — Preguntó curiosa y el mayor vio detras de ella sonriedo de lado.

— Te dire que es, pero a cambio de un precio. — Tomo su mano y antes de que Tsuna pudiera quejarse sus labios fueron callados por los del italiano que la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola a si mismo.

Era su primer beso... No le interesaba, o al menos eso penso siempre, para alguien que no deberia _existir_ , pedir mas de lo que ya recibia era ser demasiado _codiciosa_ , ella no podia ser tal cosa, eso era un problema, y ella ya _era uno._ Cerro los ojos dispuesta a seguirle el juego a Reborn, pero en cuanto lo hizo unos ojos amatista aparecieron en su cabeza haciendo que mordiera los labios ajenos y le empujara.

— No hagas eso de nuevo. — Dijo con sus ojos brillando en naranja pero esta vez era ira lo que deslumbraba en ellos.

— Creo que ya tienes la respuesta. — Sonrio limpiando algo de sangre de su labio con un pañuelo.

— ¿que...? — Le vio sin entender hasta que aquellos hermosos orbes amatista volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza. ¿Acaso... acaso no quiso que Reborn le besara porque ...? — Pudiste simplemente decirlo. — Gruño y la sonrisa engreída en el rostro contrario le molesto.

— ¿Donde esta lo divertido en eso? — Pregunto con sorna haciendo a la chica rodar los ojos.

— No intentaré suicidarme mas por hoy, asi que te quiero lejos hasta nuevo aviso, y ni pienses en seguirme o le dire a Fede-nii del beso— Le amenazo viendo algo de duda en su rostro. _Su Fede-nii si que estaba loco..._

— Lo tomare como una noche libre. — Se bajo de hombros dejando a Tsuna por su cuenta. Para cuando recordo que quizas debería decirle que cierto amante de los malvaviscos vio su pequeño momento privado la chica ya estaba lejos. — Bueno, eso podria ser divertido. — Se dijo a si mismo pensando en como su cielito lidiaria con eso.

— Mamá ya llegue. — Informo encontrando una nota que decia que salio a comprar. — Oh bueno. — Se bajó de hombros yendo a su habitación encontrandose con el amante de los malvaviscos numero uno. — ¿Kuran-chan? — Pregunto con cautela notando un extraño brillo en su mirada y por mero instinto dio un paso atras.

— Dime Tsu-chan ¿que te dice tu intuición? — Pregunto en un tono demasiado serio y frío como para ser suyo, o al menos eso pensó la castaña.

— Me dice... — _Huye._ Siempre le decía eso, pero ahora... ahora realmente queria huir y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, ¿que era este sentimiento? ¿miedo? ¿Porque alguie que quiere morir deberia sentir miedo? — Ire a buscar a Mama...

— No respondiste mi pregunta. — Escucho a su lado sobresaltandose. ¿en que momento se acercó tanto?

— ¿porque estas actuando asi? — Quiso saber y por unos segundos la confusión y el dolor dominaron en la mirada contraria.

— Pense que tu eras diferente. — Respondio acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, como si estuviera hecha de vidrio y fuera a romperse al mas minimo golpe. — Pero eres igual ... Debi encerrarte, alejarte de todos ellos. — Su mano bajo hasta su cuello causandole un escalofrío. — Pero aun así te encontrarían ¿no? — La irá y el dolor se dejaron escuchar y antes de poder preguntar de que hablaba la mano en su cuello comenzo a apretar este haciendo que respirar se volviera difícil. — ¿Porque tienes que ser de ellos? ¿Porque siempre ellos? ¡¿Porque?! — Estallo estrellando la contra la pared levantandola unos centímetros del suelo.

— Ku-Kuran-chan... — Logro decir con apenas el aire suficiente, en ese momento sus manos se movieron de forma involuntaria intentando quitar aquella mano de su cuello, pataleando también. ¿Peleaba para vivir? ¿pero no era esto lo que queria? ¿Lo que por años deseó? Sus pensamientos iban a mil por minuto hasta que unas lágrimas callaron su mente, no era sus lágrimas...

— ¿Porque ellos...? — _¿y no yo?_ Era lo que no dijo pero logró deducir.

Siempre observando a un lado, creando amistades o enemistades, en las sombras, interviniendo cuando era necesario _(o cuando estaba aburrido)_ ; Pero en ninguna de las realidades, nunca siendo el escogido ¿así que porque intentarlo? El juego era el mismo, los jugadores tambien, el ganador variaba, pero nunca a su favor, un observador, eso era lo que era, Entonces ¿Porque ahora no pudo solo observar? ¿Porqué sintió como si le arrebataran algo que era suyo? ¿Porque su pecho dolia de esta manera?

El silenció le saco de sus pensamientos y una leve caricia en el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas lo hizo ver a la chica que ya habia dejado de luchar.

— I-Idiota. — Pestañeo por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar la bofetada que le desestabilizo haciendo que cayera al piso soltando a la castaña. _Ah... ahora le tocaba el rol del villano ¿Seria el arcobaleno quien entraría por la ventana para terminar el trabajo?_ — Ya no quiero Morir. — Dijo de forma clara tirandose a sus brazos atrapando sus labios con los suyos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Era un beso torpe y bastante inexperto, pero era un beso suyo, no uno robado, o obligado, un beso solo para _él y disfrutaria hasta el ultimo segundo de este_.

— Quiero vivir... — Susurró sobre sus labios con sus frentes juntas. — Y es tu culpa, asi que es mejor que te hagas responsable. — Añadió con una ligera risa nerviosa al final que le pareció adorable.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — ¿Esto era una trampa? ¿lastima? ¿una maniobra para escapar? No lo entendía, su cerebro no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

— Quiero vivir. — Volvio a repetir y quizo volver a preguntar pero noto como ella bajaba su mirada uniendo sus manos — Quiero vivir. — _Contigo..._ Susurró.

— Tu... — Pestañeo varias veces hasta que una sonrisa sincera se formo en su rostro para luego cambiar en una mas maliciosa propia de él. — No te dejare ir aunque ruegues.

— Lo se. — Rio ligeramente acomodandose un poco mejor dejando su rostro enterrada en su cuello. — Aun seguiré con lo del Suicidio.

— ¿Amor al arte? — Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento. — Eso mantendra las cosas interesantes. — Rio ligeramente acariciando su cabello. — Mataré a tus guardianes si intentan alejarte de mí

— ¿Mis que? — interrogo ignorando la parte que prometía doloroso Homicidio.

— Es un secreto. — Contestó en un tono juguetón, se encargaría de ellos llegado el momento, ahora disfrutaria al cielo entre sus brazos.


	10. Noveno intento

Tsuna estaba segura de que Reborn era problemas pero nunca estuvo mas segura de eso, hasta que una mujer llamada Bianchi llegó a su vida con su hermano a rastras... Esos hermanos vaya que eran un par.

— No que me moleste... Pero puedo preguntar ¿Porqué ves la necesidad de atacarme? — Preguntó esquivando un plato con ... Eso no podia ser llamado comida, era una alta ofensa a toda la comida en el mundo, así que digamos veneno. Si, Tsu seguia con la idea del Suicidio pero morir por que su cara se derritia... No era una muerte que quisiera experimentar.

— Si tu mueres, Reborn puede volver a hacer misiones conmigo a Italia, ahora muere en el nombre del amor. — Explicó volviendo a atacar y Tsu vio un arbol ser derretido, bueno, el árbol no merecia esa muerte.

— Realmente lamento ésto. — Se disculpo de antemano esquivando uno de sus platos y tropezando causando que cayera al piso raspandose una de sus rodillas. — M-Me duele. — Una de sus manos cubierta por la manga de su chaleco fue a su boca y Bianchi tuvo que colocarse sus gafas para evitar quedar ciega ante las ¿Perlas? no, esperan eran lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la castaña, e incluso a ella le dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaria bien.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo sintió una fuerte sed de sangre emanar a su alrededor.

— Herir al conejito esta prohibido. — Dijo Kyoya sacando sus tonfas con una mirada que lograria aterrorizar a un pueblo pequeño. — Te mordere hasta la muerte.

— Oh vamos Hibari — Aparecio Takeshi con su bate en mano. — Deja un poco para el resto.

— ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana basura? — Por supuesto Xanxus estaba de visita.

— Son solo negocios Bianchi,nada personal. — Se unio Reborn con Leon en su mano cambiando a su forma de arma.

Lo siguiente que los habitantes de Nanimori pudieron ver fue a un alma en pena corriendo por las calles de la pequeña con el infierno detras de ella.

— Para alguien que murio varias veces, tienes muy poca tolerancia al dolor. — Dijo Byakuran viendo a la castaña en el suelo tomandola en brazos antes de que pudiera responderle.

— Mi cabellero azul. — Sonrio abrazandole del cuello. — ¿Me llevaras al vivieron felices por siempre? — Pregunto de forma juguetona.

— No todavia, pero si podemos aprovechar que no hay nadie en la casa ahora. — Vio a la chica elevar una ceja. — Quizas se acabo el cafe en todas las tiendas cercanas y Mama tuvo que ir a una tienda mas lejana...

— Eso servira por ahora. — Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la dejo llevarla esperando que no fueran tan duros con la pobre italiana.


	11. Décimo intentó

Tsuna rodo los ojos mientras veía a la Piña enfrente de ella hablar sobre devolver el favor, favor refiriéndose a no dejar que el Hitman le matará.

— No necesito o quiero nada de ti, ushcale. — Lo echo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— Kufufu me hieres, pero si no lo quieres, me tendre que llevar al mocoso. — Se bajo de hombros dandose la vuelta hasta que sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro.

— ¿Que mocoso? — Preguntó con un mal presentimiento, su intuición gritandole que le siguiera.

— Tendras que seguirme. — Contesto y ella asintio con cautela.

— Reborn, Kyoya, si hace cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer. — Hablo sin tenerse que darse la vuelta para saber que la estaban merodeando en el segundo que el ilusionista piso suelo Japones.

— Kufufu me ofende tu desconfianza , despues de todo soy yo el que mas te conoce~ — Murmuró y ella no se modero en responder.

— Vamos, Takeshi, y Kuran me esperan para el almuerzo. — Suspiró comenzando a seguir al ilusionista hasta un parque cercano.

— Ya puedes salir, es seguro. — Dijo Mukuro golpeando un juego tipo casita del que salio un pequeño niño de cabello castaño.

Tsuna casi vomita, y sintió su corazón pesado en su pecho, ella conocia ese cabello, esos ojos, esas manitas. Trago duro notando sus manos temblar y antes de que pudiera decir algo se vio a si misma abrazando al niño con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas sin descanso.

Fuuta quizo decir algo incomodo por el abrazo hasta que noto la calidez que lo cubrio era una familiar que conoció en sus primeros años de vida ...

— ¿Hermana? — Preguntó suavemente notando como la chica se alejaba para darle una pequeña sonrisa y fue toda la respuesta que necesito para corresponder a su brazo aferrandose a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello, dejando sus lágrimas fluir.

— ¿Algo que explicar? — Preguntó Reborn al ilusionista.

— Cuando estuve en su mente... Algo no me hizo sentido, todas las muertes se sintieron correctas excepto la primera, tan solo le devolví el favor al darle su vida de vuelta o parte de esta. — Contesto haciendo una mueca.

Luego de que la primera muerte no lo dejara de atormentar por el extraño sentimiento que le daba, investigo al respecto, le costo pero por lo que logro sacar de sus recuerdos dio con ella y el porque de la extraña sensación, si, ella salto de un puente por voluntad propia pero porque no tenía otra opción; Siendo la hermana _(media hermana)_ de Ranking Fuuta, algunos mafiosos intentaron secuestrarla como medio para llegar a su hermanito, la chica no siendo estupida y queriendo proteger a su familia tomo la unica salida que vio. En un sentido, la mafia le quito su vida tanto como a él en su tiempo.

— Gracias... — Murmuró la chica limpiando algunas lágrimas de su rostro viendo al ilusionista con una sonrisa.

— Kufufu, tan solo devolvia el favor, y si me disculpan tengo que volver a mis planes de dominación mundial. — Dijo comenzando a desaparecer.

— Si necesitas ayuda, hazmelo saber. — Se despidió la chica aun con su hermanito en brazos.

— Lo tendre en mente. — Desapareció finalmente.

Cuando Tsu-chan llego esa tarde a su casa con la sonrisa mas brillante que Nana hubiera visto en su vida, y con un pequeño niño en sus brazos, lo unico que pudo hacer fue preguntar si se quedaria en una habitación a parte o con ella. Por supuesto en cuanto Reborn le dio la noticia al cuarteto de hermanos, los tres mayores prácticamente arrasaron con las jugueterías, felices de tener un nuevo hermanito al cual mimar, mientras Xanxus gruñia aumentando la seguridad para sus hermanitos menores en Nanimori ¿Podria mover el cuartel de Varia a Nanimori?


End file.
